Outside the Gate
by Katherine Del Rey
Summary: When the factionless take over along with the help of Tobias and Tris what will happen when they try to find out whats outside the gate? Will Tris and Tobias' relationship be able to go the distance? Will someone be hurt in the process of creating a fresh start? Find out in "Outside the Gate"
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' POV:**

Why was Tobias coming at me with a gun? Was he about to shoot me? Was he under simulation? I woke up in a cold sweat, with my blond hair sticking to my neck and face. Thank god it was only a dream. I was in a room with Tobias. He was sleeping on the floor and I was on the dead. Ever since Jeanine died we had a lot of power over everyone else. The simulation was over. We had Eric telling us all of the things he and Jeanine were plotting. It was worse than they thought. One thing Eric won't tell us is what's beyond the wall. When he is asked all he does is laugh then change the topic. The dreams I was having were all too real. The factionless along with myself, Peter, and Tobias and a few other rebel Dauntless were in charge now. These dreams were going on for about four months now. It was ever since Jeanine died. It had to at least be one in the morning when I got up and decided to shake off the bad dream I had just had. I do this all the time, walks are calming, or at least I think so.

**Fours' POV:**

Tris was getting up almost every night. She always looked as if she was sweating. Maybe she was hot, maybe she just needed some fresh air, but did she really need it every night? I had never questioned Tris or what she did, well sometimes what she did, but I almost always agreed with her because she saw the whole picture. I always did what was good at the time. I never followed Tris before, ever. This time was different. When she left the room there was someone waiting for her, all I could hear were muffled sounds, bits and pieces of their conversation.

Tris: "…I can't trust you…mom and dad…you betrayed us all…"

I can only guess that she was talking to Caleb, he was her brother and only other sibling.

Caleb: "…there are things you don't know…faction before blood…you aren't even my blood…"

Tris: "…what does…"

Peter: "…don't raise your voice…"

Enough was enough. I didn't want Tris to be caught in the middle of Caleb's games again. He had hurt her enough, and I wasn't about to let this happen again. I pulled open the door, acting sleepy and confused.

Me: "Hey, Tris" *yawn* "What are you- oh hey Caleb…"

Tris: "I was just going to get some water. I had a bad dream…and I ran into Caleb."

Caleb: "Sorry if we woke you. I told Tris to keep her voice down. It's just another thing she had in common with her mother."

Tris: "What do you mean by 'my' mother?"

Caleb: "Natalie Prior wasn't your mother."

Me: "All right. It's only one thirty in the morning. It's a little too early to play games, Caleb. Go back to your room before I take you there yourself."

I didn't even notice that my hands had been turned into fists. My face was getting hot with anger. Tris must have noticed what I had because she took my hand and slowly opened my fist. She intertwined her hand with mine.

Tris: "You should go, Caleb."

Caleb walked away and I squeezed Tris' hand to reassure that she was doing the right thing. She looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes and smiled at me.

Tris: "I do love you, Tobias."

Me: "I love you, Tris."

**Tris' POV:**

Was Tobias spying on me? Or did we really wake him? His face was getting very red when Caleb was playing another one of his stupid games. I wasn't gonna fall for it but what did he mean by not my mother? It was probably a way to stop me from killing him right then and there. I hadn't talked to Caleb at all since I found out he had a part in taking me and almost killing me. I felt Tobias squeeze my hand. It snapped me out of my own thought, and I knew I had done the right thing by sending Caleb away. I felt this whole in my heart ever since Jeanine died. I didn't tell anyone, I just felt like there was nothing left to fight for. We had killed the bad guy, or one of them at least. I wanted to make everything the same again. I wanted to be jumping off the Dauntless train, getting that rush. I wanted to be training again. I must have gotten caught in my own thoughts again because Tobias snapped his fingers in my face.

Tobias: "Hey, Earth to Tris?"

Me: "You know I hate when people do that."

Tobias: "I've been trying to save you from your own thoughts for about two minutes."

Me: "Sorry. I just have a lot of them right now."

Tobias: "He just didn't want you to strangle him, you know that right? He was trying to save his own ass."

Me: "I came out to get water. I'm going to get some."

Tobias: "I'll come."

Me: "I know where the water is, I can go on my own."

Tobias looked shocked and hurt by my comment. It came off colder than I meant. He let go of my hand and without another word he went back into our room and closed the door. I didn't want him to be mad. But I knew he would have been angrier if he found out I was going to meet Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris' POV:**

I walked out into the kitchen, it was dark, but I could still manage to see. I looked around for the fridge, I did come here often, but not for water. This is where I met Peter every night, but tonight, he was late. I finally found my way to the fridge and pulled out the water dispenser. I knew where the cups where and pulled out a tall plastic one. I poured the water about ¾ of the way into the cup. When I was finished I put the jug back into the fridge and waited. I had my back turned to the door and all the sudden someone came up behind me and grabbed me by the waste.

**Fours' POV:**

Why was Tris acting all weird and secretive? I wish I had known at least a little bit of an answer for my questions. I was planning on following her out, but she would have grown angry, and I didn't want to cause more of a split than there already was. If she were already seeing someone else I would want her to tell me. At least, I think I would want her to…no I would definitely want her to tell me. I was lost in my train of thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't know how long they were knocking or who would even be wanting to talk to me at this time of night, or morning. I got up off the floor where I slept and went to answer the door. Why was she at my door right now?

**Tris' POV:**

Tris: "Ah!"

Peter: "Sorry, I thought it would have been funny…"

Tris: "You know I hate surprises. And don't touch my hips ever again."

Peter: "Why? Is it Fours' territory?"

Tris: "As a matter of fact, it is."

A smirked formed at the edge of Peter's mouth and ended up taking up the rest of his mouth.

Tris: "Ready?"

Peter: "Always."

Peter held out his arm for Tris to take and Tris did, like always. Peter was actually a friend of hers now. Someone that once tried to kill her was now an ally of hers.

Tris: "I'm having more nightmares."

Peter: "Have you told anyone else besides me?"

Tris: "No…"

Peter: "Not even Four?"

Tris: "He wouldn't get it, or I don't think he would. I just think that…"

Peter: "That what?"

Tris: "That you might understand better than he does."

Peter: "How do you figure that?"

Tris: "I don't know, you were the one that found me in the kitchen crying, and I feel comfortable around you…"

They were now stopped in the middle of a hallway, looking at each other; Tris hadn't realized it until now that they were holding hands. Peter's grip was a lot lighter than Fours'.

Peter: "You shouldn't feel more comfortable around me than you are around your boyfriend, Tris."

Tris' heart was racing, she didn't know why. She had never wanted to kiss Peter before, but she wanted nothing more than to do that right now, "I know, Peter."

Peter: "Then let go of my hand and go back to your room."

Tris' face got hot. Peter had known that they were holding hands and he didn't let go either. She took her hand away quickly and turned her head to the ground. She walked away as quickly as she could to head back to her room. She heard loud footsteps running behind her trying to catch up to her. Eventually they gave up and she just heard Peter yelling, "Tris! Wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fours' POV:

Tobias: "Yes, Christina what can I help you with at one forty in the morning?"

Christina: "Where's Tris? I heard yelling, well not yelling, but raised voices, is she okay?"

Tobias: "She went to get water, she should be back soon. I have a question for you now…"

Christina sat down on Tris' bed, clearly not going anywhere until she got answers from Tris, "Shoot."

Tobias: "Is Tris…well is she interested in anyone else?"

Christina: "You mean romantically?"

Tobias: "Yeah…"

Christina: "Unless you have a twin brother, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Tobias: "Well, lucky me, then."

Christina: "Now I have another question for you."

Tobias: "Go for it."

Christina: "Why Tris? I mean, I know why, but what made her so special?"

Tobias: "Well, as you probably know by now, we are both Divergent. I mean that's what made our connection special at first, but then I really fell in love-"

Christina cut me off before I could say Tris' name: "OH MY GOSH! You're in love?!"

Little did I know at that point Tris was standing right behind me.

Tris: "Well this isnt news to me…"

Christina: "OH MY GOSH! You two have so much to talk about!"

Tris: "This isn't the first time this has happened, Christina…wait why are you even here at this time?"

Christina: "Oh I came for some late night pillow talk, but I see you two already have that covered…"

Tris smirked and Christina smiled and let one more giggle out before leaving.

Tobias: "Where have you been Tris?"

Tris: "I was just getting water…"

I knew she was lying to me from the way she was avoiding eye contact and putting her head down. Why would she lie about getting water? Was it because she was with someone else?

Tobias: "Don't lie, Tris. Its not worth it."

Tris: "I'm not, I did get water."

Tobias: "Is that all you did?"

Tris hesitated and walked over to her bed. Whatever she didn't want to tell me, I stopped caring.

Tobias: "Whatever Tris, tell me or don't. I'm going to get myself some water."

Tris: "Tobias, wait."

I didn't even take a second glance back at her; I stormed out of the room in a fit of rage. Once I was a good distance away from my room I turned to the closest walls and punched a hole straight through.


End file.
